


de novo

by deauxnim



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, aa style justice system, i probably should've slept instead of doing this but hey, might touch on the other siblings later, niles still has both eyes here, not betaread, somewhat of a parallel to the canon events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deauxnim/pseuds/deauxnim
Summary: Leo is not a defense attorney, but Niles' case has him interested. Was it really the case though, or the defendant himself that got his attention?Basically, Odin asked (ask, i.e. asked multiple times in a subjectively annoying fashion) Leo to give NIles some legal advice. Given his attitude, it is understandable that Leo is reluctant to give any help whatsoever, but Niles says something that sparks his interest.EDIT : Fixed the tags





	1. nolo contendere

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent 1/2 ace attorney/lawyer au. not all of the siblings, in both hoshido and nohr are in the law field, just leo and the pineapple. modern au nohr + hoshido royal families are media companies yeehaw
> 
> unbeta'd i love reading my drafts and outline for this, but after posting... wow i never look at them again

 

**February 24, 11:23 AM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor’s Room**

 

Leo stood outside the visitor’s room. In a matter of seconds, he would be meeting the defendant for a case his assistant, Odin, had convinced him to check out. The man, who was Odin’s friend from a past job, didn’t exactly ring as an innocent man. His criminal record was far from a clean slate and the evidence collected did not exactly deter the suspicion away from him. Without any external influences, Leo wouldn’t even bother with this case. Besides, defending such a man at such a situation was suicide for a novice attorney. Unfortunately, there was an influence in the form of Odin _Dark_ and his incessant pleas. In the end, he had promised to study the case and recommend another attorney if not defend the man himself.

He was going to get this over with.

“Pray tell,” someone quips immediately once he entered the room  “are you the ‘ _Diplomat Prince of a desolate kingdom’_ Odin was telling me about?”

Of course he had to introduce him like that.

It was no difficulty to catch the owner of the voice, a man in his late twenties was put on focus behind the glass. His cheek rested on his palm, a surprisingly lax position. So _this_ was the Niles he had read about. Leo observed the man before him. The mugshot failed to portray this rugged sort of handsomeness. It couldn’t be denied that he had a fairly attractive face which was only accented by bright blue eyes, but the light hair that was tousled messily down to his chin made for an unsophisticated profile. The way he was groomed and postured implied that he was trouble. No matter how suspicious he seemed, he had to at least try to help him. After all, Odin believed Niles was innocent. It was hardly enough to convince him, but that was the only source of reassurance Leo had. 

The attorney took a deep breath in, it is only then he realises how tense he had been. It would be pointless to continue burdening himself with such thoughts now that he was in front of him. He might as well respond as he typically would.

“Ah, so that’s how he painted me.” Leo sighed, taking a seat and setting the case files on the ledge in front of the window. “I suppose so. As a friend of Odin, I’m sure you know about his ridiculous way of speaking.”

“Of course, it’s a pain sometimes.” He chuckled, his laughter a low purr. Leo was almost convinced he wasn’t as crass as his file suggested.“Though I must agree with his word choice.”

“Pardon?”

“Prince. You certainly look the part. Golden hair, pretty face…” Niles grinned, As his eyes travelled over Leo, the the gnaw of discomfort returned. “If he said angel, I wouldn’t be surprised, but you have a regal aura about you.” 

Leo was at a loss for words. If he hadn’t licked his lips so obscenely after speaking then perhaps he’d have an easier time responding. There was no way this man, who would be tried for murder in a matter of days, was dropping such implications to a lawyer. He mentally made a list of all the other attorneys he’d gotten to know, singling a few _more tolerant ones_ out. If he still had contact with Takumi, he could’ve used this to get back at him.

“I— well, alright.” He clutched at the files, trying to keep a level head. Perhaps Niles hadn’t known the nature of the visit. “Did Odin tell you why he called me?”

“Not exactly, but by the way you present, I’d say he got you to represent me in court.” Niles surmised, gesturing to the papers across him.

“Almost. That or give you some legal advice.” So he did know, or rather, had an idea. “Even though it’s likely the latter, I’ll be getting you out of here, so the least you can do to repay me is have the decency to keep this interaction within professional domains.”

Under his breath, Niles had murmured something about other ways he could repay him. Leo could hardly contain himself and was just about to speak up before Niles broke in.

“And how many I address my prince?”

He sighed audibly, hoping at least that would register to Niles. “Leo.”

Niles’ mouth opened and before he had a chance to blurt out whatever indecent insinuation he thought of, the lawyer interrupted.

“That would be attorney to you.”

Uncharacteristically, his smile seemed to soften. Niles crossed his arms. “Alright then, sir attorney.”

“Looks like we’re on the same page. Now, let’s talk about the case, shall we?” Leo implored, “Tell me about where you were on the day of the crime.”

Niles clicked his tongue, “Apologies for only saying now, but I’m afraid that won’t be needed.”

This time Leo did not have to say anything. His furrowed brows and dismayed expression spoke for him.

“As much as I’d like to get to know you, I don’t need your services, attorney. Nor do I want the services of any other lawyer for that matter.”

“What?!” Leo spoke frantically. He didn’t want to service this man either. He’d happily leave right then if it meant getting away from such a nuisance, but he had a promise to fulfill. “What will I say to Odin? What will you tell the court?! Do you really—” 

“It’s Odin’s fault for putting that much faith in me. It’s simple really. I’m guilty.” the man on the other side of the glass had declared, but he couldn't possibly be guilty. Not when Odin had that much faith. “You needn’t take my case.”

“Trust me, I’m not sure I want to.” Leo retorted, clutching at the files he was holding, a habit he has developed out of stress. “I have a few names in mind, lawyers who may be willing—“

“Don’t wrinkle your face over my situation, attorney. Probably a bad idea to crumple the little folder you’re holding too.” Niles interrupted, “That won’t be needed.”

For someone being accused of murder he was quite nonchalant, Leo noted. The way he had played with his hair and eyed him showed no signs of worry whatsoever. A defendant who was clueless as to his situation would likely irritate the attorney, but even that wouldn’t amount how vexed he was by Niles’ current behaviour. Incognisant and disrespectful; Leo couldn’t wait to get out.

“Niles, was it?” Come to think of it, he hasn’t introduced himself.

He nodded, a catlike grin on his face as he jested “Now you just need to get used to it rolling off your tongue. The quicker you do, the easier it will be to scream it.”

“Excuse me?” Leo’s brows furrowed and he felt his face flush slightly. _Just what was he implying?_ With a mouth like that it was no wonder Niles had gotten in trouble so many times before. 

“Oh my, by the looks of it, I’d say we’re on different pages.” Niles chuckled, clearly savouring in the light red tint of Leo’s cheeks. “Is it not uncommon that attorneys shout their client’s names? During trials, that is.” 

It was annoyingly blatant that Niles had phrased it so deliberately just to get a kick out of him. He was playing with his words, slipping in vulgar implications, in hopes of turning the lawyer into a flustered mess. There was no way Leo was going to let him get satisfaction from it.

Leo pretended he paid no regards to what Niles had said. “Is this a way of telling me I may take your case? I myself would happily ‘scream your name’ if it could stop Odin’s pleading.”

For a second Leo could swear that Niles’ eyebrows had shot up, as if he had not expected such a reply. It almost looked like he himself was the one lost for words this time. Though what he had seen was swiftly replaced with a coy smile. Niles leaned closer. 

“I’m almost tempted now. Although I’m afraid confinement calls louder. Perhaps after I’m given my verdict I could take your offer, that is, if a man such as yourself wouldn’t mind stepping into a cell with a murderer.“

As much as he wanted to retort to that, he was getting tired of playing along. As fun as it was to banter, he needed to get this over with. Playing Niles’ game would only lengthen the conversation. Leo had to push his own point further, this time in his own way.

“You fool around like this is nothing. You’ve been in here before have you not?” Leo said, his tone taking a more authoritative turn. “I hope you’re aware that if you are given a guilty verdict, the punishment would be around—“

“—at least 25 years, given the situation. That is if they are generous and, or try me for second degree murder. Just because I never finished doesn’t mean I never learned, _my prince._ ”

“Y-yes.” Turns out Niles was not only a sharp tongue. “Well then, since you know _that much_ , I’m sure you see that is quite a difference compared to your past sentences.”

“Which is why I’m really grasping at this.”

He sounded honest; quite eager to receive the sentence. His words seemed to have more purpose than to push Leo away from his case. But the lawyer wasn’t quite sure he understood.

“Niles, are you telling me you _want_ to be incarcerated?” Leo asked, his curiosity twisting with frustration and confusion.

"No contest. _Nolo contendere_ , am I right?"

“Are you guilty?” Leo interrogated, his grip on the files becoming tighter. “Odin doesn’t believe so, and that is the only comfort I have. Everything about you says otherwise." 

There was a moment of silence before Niles responded, and this time around there is no hint of dishonesty in his voice. “I _am_ a criminal. If you’re as good as you look, you’d know that. There’s no reason for me to be walking out freely. If you succeed in clearing me, I’d just revert back to that lifestyle, and who knows, I may actually kill someone eventually.” 

Niles had articulated his last sentence as a threat, a warning; it that was supposed to be something that would make Leo officially back down from the case. A man with a weaker will would’ve been gone already, comfort himself with the fact that the untrustworthy defendant _did_ want to be imprisoned. Those final words did the opposite to Leo. In fact, they made Niles, a man who grew up in the worst streets Nohr had to ofter with the attitude to match, worthy of his defense. Only after those words had been uttered, only after realising what they had implied had the lawyer had begun adjusting to the idea of taking the case. 

“Besides, I have no purpose out there.” Niles interjected his thoughts. His tone had less than half the poison it had earlier. “Spare yourself from defending a man you don’t trust. Please. Let me get the worst sentence possible.”

His words put up a tough front, but his intentions were clear. Leo made up his mind. Niles was not guilty, the man was a criminal that was for sure, but he was no murderer. He was just a man who thought his life to be so devoid of purpose that he’d rather rot in prison. He felt so badly that he’d stand trial for a crime he did not commit and try to get himself the worst possible verdict. At least that’s how Leo interpret it. Saying that he would _prefer_ incarceration would’ve been an understatement though. Niles was practically pleading to be put away.

It would be easy to grant Niles’ request had Leo still felt the same as he did at the start, but he knew he couldn’t do it. Not even if the man had knelt and outright begged. (That would have made things more interesting though, Leo admits.) Niles’ last few statements certainly piqued Leo’s interest. Even in the cases he had studied, he’d never heard of a similar situation; an innocent defendant wanting the guilty verdict for himself. Was it selfish that he was doing this to satisfy his own curiosity or was it noble that defending this man would be risking his reputation? Whether his prime motivation was justice or satisfaction, one fact stood clear as day. Leo was no longer unwilling and he wasn’t doing this just to sate his friend.

“I won’t take orders from you, I’ve already made up my mind. I… found reason to trust you. I’ll be taking your case whether you like it or not.”

Niles had an amused grin and a huff of breath exited from his nose, sounding much like a prelude to laughter. Except nothing comes next. It’s just that expression. He has his eyebrow raised in disbelief and eventually his amused expression morphs into confusion.

“A guilty man offers his sentiments to the only willing lawyer, and the fool chooses to take the case by demand of another fool.”

“I’m not a fool, Niles. Neither are you a guilty man.” Leo loosens his shoulders and crosses his arms. It is only now that his hands are off that he realises how hard he had gripped the case files. “Earlier you said that you ‘may kill someone eventually’. Yes, you are a criminal, but you don’t have his blood on your hands do you?”

He sneers, “You are an unusual breed, but I’m not complaining. Although I don’t understand why you’re so adamant. Would you enjoy seeing me suffer, not getting what I want?”

“No, that’s not—!“ 

He mutters something about them not being as alike as he thought and Leo’s shoulders tense again.

“What’s your purpose? It can’t just be for Odin.” He asks, tapping a finger to his lip, a gesture of faux nescience, “It can’t be for money either, I can’t repay with anything that is more than a few _good favours_. If you’re having that much trouble that would be understandable, but with a face such as yours...”

“I have a purpose for doing this, believe me.” Leo decreed, cutting Niles off for his own sake. “And I promise, I’ll make sure you get fully acquitted with one as well.”

Niles’ eyes widen visibly and he half-smiles, half-scowls before his head tilts and the finger that was once on his lip moved to massage his temple. “Hm.” He’s thinking, slouched into the seat with his eyes shut. Leo has no reason to interrupt him. No matter what he says, he would still take the case. 

This calm Niles who looked so deep in thought shatters, his shell broken by a smug sounding chuckle. 

“I like you, Leo. _Attorney_ Leo. ” He corrects himself. “You can go ahead and take me, I’ll be writing the request letter.” 

Leo’s whole face lights up and he does his best to restrain a reflexive grin. 

“The idea of prison is still very appealing, but you and your promise deserve a chance.” Niles adds wryly, noticing the sudden gleam of his lawyer’s eyes. “Though don’t expect me to make this easy for you.” 

“Of course, I wasn’t planning on asking you to.” Leo retorts, easing up.

“I’ll look forward to seeing you suffer then, _my prince_.”

“If that’s what you want, then I’m afraid the trial won’t be that much of a show for you.” .


	2. the first turnabout - part one

 

**February 27, 9:55 AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 2**

 

Niles kept up with what he said, for the past three days he made sure Leo would have the roughest treatment that could possibly be given from behind his confines. He had the sophistication to answer the lawyer’s questions of course, but he did his best to word them in the vaguest, most reaction inducing way possible. It had been an adventure to see all the possible shades of pink and red creep up his face. Above that, the attorney made for an interesting person. It had been almost a week and the man bravely managed to hit the detention center whenever he had questions of some sort despite Niles making it quite obvious that he was a perverse conversation partner. Leo always brushed off the tint of his cheeks when he clarified the answers. And whenever he’d force a domineering tone if Niles had beat around the bush too much— God, he lived to witness such displays.

Yet, Attorney Leo was shaping up to be quite a respectable figure. While the man had taken his one way ticket to quasi-death, the perseverance he showed was beyond admirable. He never directly complained about the uncouth remarks that Niles deliberately slipped, neither was he quite dismissive or repulsed towards the prospect of Niles’ past. Not to mention, despite the equivocal answers he gave, Leo caught up on what he actually meant. He _almost_ felt bad for teasing.

And speak of the devil, he was being graced with the presence of the attorney right now. Followed by… Odin. Strangely in garb of similar quality to Leo’s– albeit not commanding the same amount of attention.

“Niles, my good friend!” His former colleague blurts in his usual theatrics. “It’s a good to see you in such fair temperance on the day of your trial.” 

“Right. Good to see you too, Odin.” Niles nods before directing his attention to Leo. “And if it isn’t my prince. I’m both glad and disappointed to see you showed up.”

Leo chuckles, sounding much too relaxed for Niles’ expectations. “My case is solid, Niles. Consider yourself a free man.” 

“I told you! Attorney Leo is truly a lawyer among lawyers; a force to be reckoned with!” Odin’s arm wraps around his shoulder before he takes the seat next to Niles. “You need not worry about your fate.”

“Trust me, I’m hardly worried. Can’t wait to get the verdict I want.” Leo’s face creases. Niles still continues, choosing to digress. “What I’m concerned about though is why you’re here, Odin.”

“The great Odin Dark will stand side by side with the ace attorney to guarantee your innocence—.” 

“He’s serving as my aide.” Leo breaks in. 

So his friend got to stand by the princely lawyer for whole trials? Quite enviable.

“Oh? When you said you got a job at a law firm, I didn’t think you’d have such a pleasure. Well, you’re a lucky man.”

“It is not luck, but fate that bound us together—”

“Wait, Odin,” Leo interrupts what might've been an histrionic version of how he was employed, “I might have left the papers at the car, would you mind bringing them over?”

“Of course! Your father told me you were always a bit clumsy, I'm just glad I could be of use. I’ll continue my narrative later, Niles!” Odin exclaims before dashing off.

“A bit clumsy? You don't strike me as the type.”

“I _slip up_ from time to time, a bit more than my siblings do, but nothing too bad.” Leo sighs, taking a seat in Odin’s place. “Anyway, now that he's gone, I need to ask a favor.”

“Oh, what type of favour is this?” Niles inquires, looking genuinely curious. “Must be interesting, considering you had to send him out before telling me.”

“It's about the case.” Leo clarifies, his voice stern. “I told Odin to look into the prosecution before we got here, just to know what I’m up against, and turns out the lead prosecutor for this case is known as a perfect lawyer— a genius.”

“And let me guess, you're worried about that. Please, you do know there's no such thing as perfection, right?” Niles is not troubled about who is prosecuting his case, rumored genius or not. “Odin was the one who told you, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was exaggerating a bit." 

“That’s what I thought,” He affirms, finger pressed to his forehead. “he was even using ridiculous epithets for him- _Perfect Expert_ , the _Velvet Lance-_ ” 

Niles murmurs. “I feel like I know where this is going…” 

“-I didn’t believe it either, so I did my research. Of course he’s not _perfect_ , but losing only three cases in six years is cutting it close.” 

“I— That's actually a pretty neat record.” There is no way Niles could deny that fact. “Nothing to be afraid of though, right? You did say my case was solid, and that I might as well have the acquittal under my nose.”

“The case is solid on my end.” he insists, “I've done enough investigating to poke holes in the prosecution’s theories, but the fact that the prosecution might just be a court genius… That's where the favour comes in.” 

“If you really want, I could help you loosen up.” Niles purrs, crossing his legs. “Just kidding, I'm listening.” 

“I'm confident with _my_ defense, but if that man is as good as they say, chances are he has a strategy, some courtroom tricks.” Leo warns. “I'm worried he might take advantage of your disposition or call you onto the stand and press you a bit; pull the judge to his side. If we really want that verdict, you need to tone down a bit. No more ‘what if I did?’, set your inappropriate remarks to a minimum, in short, don't say anything that will give the prosecution any leverage. I'll do my best to make sure you don't need to open your mouth much either.”

“I admire your foresight, but did you forget that I didn't want your defense in the first place?”

“Not exactly.” Leo replies flatly, looking frustrated. “Honestly, I had to force myself to take a last minute gamble on this one.”

Niles can't help but laugh before his lawyer continues bargaining, “But if you do choose to play along, there is something in this for you. Odin told me about your _tendencies_ and— look, if you play along, you'll add a stain to a ‘perfect’ prosecutor’s record; a dark, permanent stain. How does that sound?” 

_Pretty good, actually._ Niles leans forward, “Now you’re speaking my language. I'll do it.” 

Suddenly, they feel way too close for an attorney and his client. Niles was so unrestrained behind the partition of the detention center, it want shocking that he maintained that when they talked face to face. “Thanks, but now I would like my space back.” Leo requests, leaning towards the end of the seat.

“Apologies, might just be force of habit.” Niles slid further away. “May be your face though, your skin is practically porcelain.” 

“Haha,” The laugh is clearly sarcastic, but his face hardly flushes anymore. “I guess I brought this on to myself, didn't I? I appreciate that you aren't making this _too_ difficult though. I thought I'd be giving myself an aneurysm by taking this.” 

In the brief silence that commences, Niles thinks of asking why he took it in the first place; something that hasn't been answered since day one. Yet he doesn't find it in himself to do so. 

“I probably should've tried harder then.” he jests, “Or perhaps I was right about being gentle. You did put me in a very good position after all. Guilty, I get what I wanted in the first place, innocent— our efforts aren't futile and I'm your problem. Sounds fun either way. Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome. That's the time you've said thanks, actually, though a bit sardonic.” Leo said, only to switch to another topic. “I'm surprised you accepted the favor quickly, I had a few more points just in case I couldn't persuade you.” 

“I only accepted because it's you who asked, Leo. If it was someone else, they'd have to try a bit harder.” 

“Remember, Niles, I'm still your lawyer, don't drop the honorifics.”

“Sincere apologies, Prince Leo.”

Before the conversation could be dragged any further, the time for them to enter the courtroom arrived. Niles stretches before jumping up from his seat. “I guess I'll go ahead. I hope Odin comes on time, the prince needs his… steed.” On a better day, he would've thought of a more suitable metaphor.

**February 27, 10:05 AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 2**

 

_Hasn’t he been in this court before?_

_Yeah for theft._

_They sure do digress over time. They really need to throw harsher sentences, make sure they’re scared to ever break the law._

_Wait. Is that lawyer … is he one of Garon’s children?_

 

There are whispers when he enters, but Niles ignores them, wearing an apathetic face as he takes a seat.

Niles is nervous, for the first time since his first trial, but the whispers have nothing to do with his increasing uneasiness. He fears how the trial will proceed, but more than anything, it is the possibility of a not guilty verdict that brings forth anxiety. He was promised a _purpose_ by Leo, but what exactly did that mean?

He can see Leo, proud and confident, take his place judge’s right. Odin rushes in shortly afterwards, carrying the papers he was asked to retrieve. Once they settle down, he shoots them a wink. His ex-colleague smiles back, hands locked on a finger gun position. Leo on the other hand, simply nods before shifting his gaze away. If Niles wasn't as familiar with Odin as he was, it’s likely he wouldn't understand why he of all people was working as a legal aide. 

On the opposite side is a lawyer that, by first impression alone, manages to surpass the level of snobbishness possessed by majority of the prosecuting attorneys he encountered. Niles never really liked prosecutors to begin with, especially when they went around with suits that were unrealistically free of wrinkles. This must be the man they were talking about earlier, Niles had branded him _Mr. Perfect_.

In only a matter of minutes, the judge settles down, and pounds his gavel to silence the talking jury. Hushed whispers eventually feathers into silence, and Niles half-slept his way through the following court proceedings, only fully awakened once the judge asks the question. 

“Are the defense and prosecution ready?” The real show was finally starting. 

The other attorney speaks, giving a rather overdone bow, “Yes. The prosecution’s case is perfect, your Honor.”

“Yes, Your Honour.” Leo’s voice rings through the courtroom, he stands straight, disinterested in matching the grandiose displays of the prosecutor. Niles can’t help but smile, nobody has ever sounded that regal with only three words. 

“Mr. Leo, this is the first time I’ve seen you in this court.” The judge remarks, “Don’t you specialise on intellectual property cases?”

“Yes, but this one is an exception, Your Honor.” He answers, before turning his attention to the prosecutor. “No need to worry, I’ve reviewed.” 

The judge nods, “If you say so. Alright then, Mr. Subaki, your opening statement please.” 

“The defendant is accused of murdering Arthur Justice, who lived in the same apartment complex as him. The cause of death was a fractured skull caused a harsh, perfect blow from–” Subaki gestures to an image on the projector, a picture of cheap looking alcohol in a gaudy violet bottle. “–this bottle. The real thing was shattered on the scene, so we could only submit an image as evidence. To further my case, I do not only have a witness, but I also put together some of the broken pieces and found the defendant’s fingerprints on the weapon.”

“I know the victim was killed by a hit from a bottle, but I don't think I've ever seen this type of wine before.” Leo’s voice is hushed, only for his aide to hear. 

“It's not wine! That’s the liquor from The Grey Wave, the manager gave us a complimentary bottle every Thursday. Since Niles still works there, he probably got that for free.” Odin whispers back, although it comes out louder than Leo would’ve wanted. “It’s the drink of royalty, we call it _Dragon Vein_. Not half as great as the name I planned to bequeath it— ” 

“Would the defence like to say anything?” The judge interrupts, his eyes narrowed at the defence bench. 

“The defence—“

Leo puts his hand over Odin’s mouth; he couldn’t afford any one of them being placed under contempt of the court. “We were just discussing the murder weapon, Your Honour.” 

“If it’s nothing important, let me proceed to calling the defendant himself to the stand.” Subaki declares and the judge nods, gesturing to lead him over.

It turns out he was right. Leo was thankful he had asked his aide to look into the prosecution. Niles passes in front of him and when brown eyes meet blue, he makes sure to mouth ‘remember’. By the way he nods back, Leo is sure he caught on. 

When Niles reaches the stand, the prosecutor quickly starts his interrogation. “To begin this, did you go anywhere near the victim’s room around the time of the murder?”

“Yes.”

Leo’s stomach sinks and he can practically feel the smirk radiating on Subaki’s face from across the room. He is deciding whether to raise an objection or somehow remind his client about their previous conversation, that is, until Niles continues, “After all, Arthur’s room is almost directly across mine. It was only routine for me to pass near it.” 

“I— Well, naturally.” The prosecutor clears his throat, “Even a less intelligent man would tell, but the point is, did you go there with any _intention_ whatsoever?” Trying to exploit his attitude, as predicted.

Subaki paces near the witness stand. His presence manages to be imposing, despite Niles still towering over him. “Your neighbours say that your reputation isn’t exactly decent, Mr. Justice reportedly would have said the same thing.”

Niles doesn’t break under the pressure. “There's no use to pretend I was the local saint, though it couldn't matter less to me. _Mr. Perfect_ , I’m sure not even you are liked by everyone.” 

“Well, there are a few that can’t appreciate…” Leo finds it amusing that the prosecution immediately responds to ‘Mr. Perfect’, “I digress, the victim did have something over you, didn’t he? Mr. Justice had suspicion that you were planning to rob one of the wealthier tenants–“

“Objection,” Leo interrupts, “this supposed plan _,_ even if it were true, has nothing to do with the case at hand. The line of questioning is pointless.” 

Subaki counters fluidly, “This is to establish a motive for the defendant; if I were flawed enough as to call my witness immediately, it would leave the jury, judge, and even you, with many questions.”

“Niles is just a shady character! He's used to being suspected,” Odin blurts out “there's no way he'd kill someone over something like that!” The judge raises his eyebrow, it probably wasn't a good idea to use _shady_ in his description.

“We’ll keep that quality of the defendant in mind. Otherwise, objection overruled.” The judge is quick to decide, Leo could only hope nothing incriminating exits Niles’ lips. 

“If I may have a say here,” he chimes in, elbow rested on casually on the stand. “I do agree with my lawyer. If you want to give me a motive, try looking elsewhere.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Ooh, a crack in _Mr. Perfect’s_ armour. I guess you couldn’t get everything straight.” Niles teases before he starts explaining,  “A few days before he hit his grave, me and Arthur had a little chat. He apologised for thinking so badly of me, apparently he found out his suspicions were suspicions and nothing more. He even insisted on ‘proclaiming our _amity_ from the rooftops’.” He shakes his head as he quotes the victim. 

“Cheer up, you had one thing right.” Subaki’s face is flushed beet red as Niles continues, “I _did_ approach his room with some intent. I left the murder weapon, before it was such, outside his room as an, er, friendly gift.” 

Leo adds, “Which would explain why my client’s fingerprints are on the bottle. It's plausible that the true killer used the _gift_ as a weapon of opportunity. Have you ever considered you might have missed another set of fingerprints?

“Not likely, no. I literally examined every shard.” The prosecutor has already regained his composure, but a faint trace of red was present on his cheeks and Leo could see him fidgeting from where he stood. “But it doesn't matter, the defendant’s account is but a lie, if not a half-truth. The witness that I mentioned earlier has a vastly different testimony, but you may be right about the whole _weapon of opportunity_ business.”

“It seems the Velvet Lance is still striking, even after our blows… Maybe the velvet part isn't appropriate now, but he's still managing. Looks like we’ve found a worthy rival for us, maybe you should switch specialties and become a defense lawyer. Picture it; Prosecutor Subaki versus Attorney Leo, two lawyers butting heads for the sake of righteous justice! Sided by the chosen—” Odin pauses, noticing the lack of response, he turns his attention to the man beside him. “Oh, what's wrong?” 

“Hm? Nothing in particular, it's actually going really well for us.” 

“You were doing the thing where you clench the papers.” he explains, nodding towards the Leo’s hands, he looked down at his hands and noticed the marks of his fingers near the edges. “Let me guess... was it Niles? The prosecutor? Or maybe a premonition—” 

He attempts to straighten the sides, he would surely have to submit this as evidence later on, “Stop, don’t be too loud. I was just a bit afraid that Niles would say something that damages our case, thank god he was able to restrain himself.”

“Haha, I'm amazed too, you could really see that he wanted to push more buttons.”

“May the prosecution call its next witness?” The judge’s words end their conversation.

“If the witness is who we think it is, then we've got all we need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cases are meant to flow similarly to those in the first aa game, but the circumstances of the murders etc. were slightly altered to fit the scenario, also trying to normalise odin's speech... i love him so much but it hurts a little.
> 
> i'll end up giving surnames to everyone eventually- hopefully i can pull off the pun/referential style of canon ace attorney names h also arthur justice is arthur/harold from fates


	3. the first turnabout - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to channel ace attorney dialogue and trial flow it's.... getting somewhere. added a minor oc tag for some of the (future and current) witnesses;; there's not enough fe14 characters applicable, not just because i want an opportunity to make punny ace attorney style names eheh
> 
> aaand i'm gradually giving everyone surnames, starting with niles

Subaki responds immediately, calling forth the next witness. A petite woman walks up to the stand. “Witness,” the prosecutor starts, “would you please state your name and profession for the court record?”

“Nada Justice, I'm the victim— Arthur's wife.”

The judge states, “Normally we don't prefer for spouses to testify. Your significance to this case is…?”

“I discovered the body, your Honor.” Mrs. Justice smiles sadly, “I saw Niles leave the room after murdering…” Her breath shakes and she looks down at the surface of the stand. 

“Ah, I see. Condolences, but may we ask for your testimony, ma’am?”  The judge adds, “Don’t strain yourself.”

“It was around five in the afternoon when I got home to the apartment,” she starts, “I just finished work and was hoping to have dinner with Arthur. I was a few feet away from the door and I could see Niles leave the room. He didn't notice me, he walked straight to his place. He let the door open and even from where I was, I could smell the alcohol from the bottle that—” She clears her throat and wipes a single tear slipping down her cheek. “When I went in and saw his body, I knew there was only one person who could have done it.” 

The judge consoles her for the loss before allowing Leo to cross-examine. 

Leo stands and walks in front of the defense bench, “To begin, is there any solid evidence backing up your claim? Like, let’s say, a CCTV camera?” 

Instead of Mrs. Justice, it’s Subaki who responds, “Well, their apartment complex isn’t exactly a luxurious place.” 

“Yes, but a report two months ago states that they were in the process of adding cameras around the facility. Supposedly the process was finished late January.” He hands a copy to the judge.

The judge cuts in, “Did the defense have access to this?”

“Unfortunately, no. You may want to ask the prosecution why.” The detectives weren’t exactly willing to let him do his investigation, all the evidence he had now was from Odin’s snooping around and Niles’ tips.

“I understand why you say that,” Subaki answers, “but I haven’t seen any CCTV footage either. Simply because it does not exist.”

“Was it deleted somehow?”

Subaki shakes his head, “This paper details an apology for the technical error with the cameras occurring from February 20 to 26. Of course, not many people noticed it.”

First blow was a miss, not a very good way to start, but not irredeemable.

“I see.” The judge nods, looking back at Leo. “Please continue your cross-examination.”

“Alright. Let me ask you something, why didn't you call after my client? ” For every reason he lists down, he puts up a finger. “He left your door ajar, it smelt like strange alcohol, you describe his exit as sly, and my client admitted he was nothing close to being the resident _angel_.” 

“I knew he and Arthur were on good terms, I thought they were having a friendly chat and the door was left open for me. My husband knew what time I came back from work after all.”

“So we have confirmation about the defendant’s relationship with the victim, for the jurors that forgot.” Leo stated before turning to the witness, “Now, why then do you think he committed the crime? The initial motive was that my client was acting against the victim’s resentment. Now that we’ve debunked that, I need to ask, what is his motive?”

“The defense has a point.” The judge agrees, “We cannot convict Mr. Nihil if he doesn't have a motive. What’s your take on this, Mrs. Justice?”

“Hm, now that you mention it, it makes no sense… Oh! I could think of another reason, money, and I'm almost sure of it. After I called the police, I checked my husband’s pocket and found out his wallet was empty.” She hesitates before adding, “We also kept an envelope with a large amount of cash in the room. That was missing too.”

Now he had never heard this before, the detectives weren’t exactly willing to divulge details either. He would have to tread carefully and dismiss this quickly.

From the defendant’s seat, Niles mutters, “Suddenly, I’m a murderer _and_ a thief.”

Leo clears his throat, loud enough that the attention would be drawn away from Niles. “I see. And was the _allegedly_ taken money found in his room?”

“H-how would I know? The detectives never gave anything back to me, so I guess not.” 

“And it wasn't found on my client either, I assume?”

Subaki nods, “You are correct, we didn't find it on Mr. Nihil.” 

“He seems oddly calm for a man whose whole case is unwinding.” Odin remarks.

“But can you think of any other place he could've put that much money?”  With practiced grace, he pulls out a sheet of paper. “This lists the defendant's bank deposit on the day of the murder.” 

“What are you waiting for then?”

“Before I show this, may I ask the witness how much money was lost?”

“Uh let’s see,” Mrs. Justice taps her fingers on the witness stand, “With my husband’s salary and the savings… I would say around seven hundred dollars.”

“That’s a lovely coincidence. This says that the defendant deposited seven hundred and fifteen, I would say that is suspiciously close.”

“I- my client only went to the bank to store his earnings that week!” This couldn’t be happening, it was supposed to be an easy case.

“Of course he did, a good excuse to cover his tracks. Besides, didn’t you ever pause to think that it was a little too much for a bartender?”

“Come over sometime, you’ll find I do much more than make drinks.” Once again, Niles speaks out of turn, suggestively leaning forward.

And of course, again, the court is left speechless. The judge coughs, presumably hoping that somebody could respond to that.

“Former co-worker, I can vouch for that.” Odin says, breaking the silence.

“Why am I not surprised… Even if, how can you prove it was not the victim’s money?”

“The prosecution has a point. Can you? Otherwise we’d be forced to follow the obvious conclusion: the deposit in Mr. Nihil’s account is in fact, the Justice’s savings.”

“Your honor, we do not have the concrete evidence to prove that. We do have _evidence_ though, enough to prove that—”

“Objection.” Subaki says, rather flatly. Why must we listen to the defense’s attempts to derail? If we went on dismissing every point to throw flimsy evidence, we won’t get a verdict any time soon.”

“Objection sustained.” The judge nods, “Now, can you prove the deposit had nothing to do with the murder?”

Leo rechecks the court record; there’s nothing concrete invalidating the deposit. He has Niles’ word, his own skill and… Neither of them would get him out of this. Evidence was everything. Maybe he could just work from _what if_ his client was a thief and prove that he did steal money but didn’t murde—no. Theft was the supposed motive. If he couldn’t prove the money was unrelated then—

“We’re waiting.” Subaki interrupts, “Are your wits at their end?”

Odin yelled, “Wait, wait! When was the money deposited? What time does it say?”

“Your honor, I don’t believe this is necessary. The evidence, regardless of the time, perfectly incriminates Mr. Nihil.”

“Then you should have no problem telling us when. Answer the question, prosecutor.”

He looks like he’s about to defend himself, only to give up, defeat evident on his face. “Three in the afternoon.”

Leo smiles at Odin. Although a hassle to deal with, he could always count on him to take him out of a tight spot. “That is before the murder, is it not?” 

“Correct.”

“This is the first time you’ve presented such evidence in your six year career.” Denying would be futile. Subaki simply nods. “I’m afraid we’ll have to penalize the prosecution.”

Odin laughs, “Do you really think you can outsmart _me_ with your faulty evidences!?”

Resigned to his fate, the prosecutor responds, “Now, are you the lawyer or is it _Sir Headband_ over there?”

“...Sir Headband?”

“I do admit,” Adding to that, the judge comments, “it is a bit hard to take you seriously in that.”

“I think it’s cute.” Niles speaks up from the defendant’s chair.

God, criminal court trials were strange. Leo prevents the conversation from extending “I— _we_ have a case to finish. Let’s return to the topic at hand, please.”

“Right, but now that we established the invalidity of that evidence, where does that leave us?”

“The fact that the lost cash isn’t anywhere of relevance to Mr. Nihil, leaves us no motive at all. It’s safe to assume my client is telling the truth. Our general working theory is that the gift was used as a weapon of opportunity.”

“If you’re saying this then you must have another suspect in mind?”

“Actually, yes we do.” The moment they’ve been waiting for. “The witness on the stand right now!”

Mrs. Justice is naturally the first one to react, “Me?!”

“What?!” Subaki’s contorts in a mix of shock and panic.

“Oh?” Niles follows after, sounding genuinely surprised.

“Attorney, I’d like to remind you that this woman is the victim’s _grieving_ wife.” 

“On the outside… but in the inside,” Odin adds, “a cold-hearted murderer!” 

“No! Where’s your proof? Where- _Why_ would I kill my husband?” Mrs. Justice questions frantically.

“Maybe you can answer that question for me?” Leo gestures to his aide who hands him a sheet of paper; to be specific, one detailing the witness’ bank deposits.

“This case has a surprising amount of bank records…” The judge remarks, “Would you mind telling us about it?”

Leo gestures to the bottom, “This shows the amount the witness deposited the day _after_ the murder. Let’s say it’s around seven hundred and twenty two, notice how close it is to the number lost.”

The courtroom erupts in shocked gasps and discussions,  “Order, I will have order!” The judge pounds his gavel. 

“What?! That’s absurd!” Subaki exclaims, hand banging the table in the process. “It could be a coincidence, what would her motive be!?” 

“Well, my assistant here and I—” They had thought this out before, but saying it himself was something he couldn’t do. “—think it may have something to do with money. Care to elaborate for me, Odin?”

 “Why do I feel so nervous about this?” The prosecutor asks nobody in particular.

He looked much obliged to be narrating. Cinematically, he starts, “Five in the afternoon, a woman arrives in front of her apartment. Seeing a bottle addressed to her husband left on the ground, naturally, she picks it up in order to take it in. She notices the door is still locked, maybe her husband has gone in first? She unlocks it, the camera pans around the room, yes she is the first one home.”

What was supposed to be an elaboration on Mrs. Justice’s supposed motive sounded much more like a narrated screenplay. Not that anyone in the courtroom was complaining, save for Subaki whose complaints fell on deaf ears.

“It’s one of the first times she arrives early and so, pacing slowly, she walks towards the hiding place of the savings. Perhaps she plans to take revenge—“

The formerly intrigued crowd looked more confused than anything.

Leo taps his aide’s shoulder, whispering, “Odin, remember the switch I advised?” 

He improvises quickly, “Or so it looks! She knows where the money is, and she just needs to take it. Why? To fuel an expensive habit of hers. She looks around the room once more, swiftly, she takes the envelope. Suddenly—“

“Is the defense seriously proposing this?” The prosecutor cuts him short, chuckling all the while. “Your honor, nothing in this witness’ background suggests anything of that sort.”

“Are you sure you checked well?” Leo retorts, “She’s sweating bullets right now.”

The judge affirms this, glancing at Mrs. Justice. “Yes, she does look rather disgruntled.”

“Understatement.” Odin comments.

Subaki turned to the witness stand and indeed, Mrs. Justice was hunched over the stand, her hands grasping the wood.. In seconds, he had a face rivalling hers, “Your honor! May I call for a recess?!”

“No,” the judge responds, “the defense’s theory has substance. Let’s allow them to finish. What do you say happened after she took the envelope?”

“Much thanks, your honor! Continuing from where we left off,” Odin’s eyes sparkle as he speaks, “As she takes the envelope, the door creaks! Behold, her husband enters, a confrontation occurs, the tension escalates...”

The judge is listening, awestruck. Subaki’s foot taps rapidly. Several members of the jury lean forward in anticipation. On the other hand, Niles is picking at his nails, and Leo has heard tales like this way too many times to be intrigued. It doesn’t help that Odin has been practicing the ending to his narrative for quite some time, the attorney being the unfortunate audience. 

“Is it because he makes a move first? Maybe it was pure shock, but the reasons do not change the resolution.” His voice slows down as he builds up the conclusion, “Bang! The bottle that she had once taken in and laid carelessly becomes a tool- for murder!”

The initial series of gasps feathers out into murmuring until it reaches silence.

“Did I say anything wrong…?”

“Not at all, look at the witness.” Leo shakes his head, rather satisfied with the reactions. “Your impossible theory seems more than possible!”

“Well, Mrs. Justice, what do you have to say about that?” 

“I— well, yes,..”

“H-hold it!” Subaki shouts, “If she was really the murderer, tell me this: why weren’t her fingerprints on the bottle?”

“Wait what?”

“I believe that I mentioned this earlier, I pieced together some of the shards and gathered fingerprints: the _defendant’s_ fingerprints. Those were the only ones there.” 

“Are you sure you didn’t miss any?”

“Attorney! Didn’t I brief you earlier?!” Odin pulls him aside, the gesture somewhat in vain considering how loud his voice was. “This man is a genius, a prodigy! Aside from being a prosecutor, he is also adept on forensics, investigation--”

“That is true actually. In all honesty, if he ever decided to become a detective, I’m sure the department would be more than welcome to accept him.” 

“It makes me happy to hear that.” The flood of compliments from Odin and the judge somehow seems to relieve his anxiety, yet he remains somewhat sullen.

“How touching.” Niles says, but his tone reads otherwise. “That was so unlike me, I guess I’ve been sitting here for too long.” 

“Right, we better get back to the trial!” The judge exclaims, pounding the gavel once. “Defense, your response?” 

Leo swore under his breath, he was almost grateful for the brief distraction. “Right, about that... It is possible she wore gloves.” 

"So you're changing your theory then?" Subaki asks, slowly regaining his vigor.

"When did we ever say anything of that sort?" Odin answers for him. Likely defending his earlier narration.

"Look, we remember your bizarre story about her Mrs. Justice killing her husband in a surprise confrontation after she stole their savings. For awhile it really seemed valid, but if you combine the idea of her wearing gloves with an unforeseen entrance from her husband..."

That's when they both realize.

"Could someone please explain what went on?" The judge cuts, looking around the court.

"You see," Subaki starts, "if she was wearing gloves then it would mean that the murder was premeditated. The defense suggested that maybe she did not expect her spouse to catch her... stealing money for _whatever reason,_ and hit him with the only available 'weapon' at that time; the defendant's present." 

"So if the murder was done in the spur of the moment, it would make no sense for the witness to be wearing gloves." The judge echoes, "I see. So does the defense have any second thoughts?"

"I propose that," Leo takes a deep breath. If he were to blurt out another split second theory, it could be bad for him. Things usually went south when it became obvious that one side was grasping. Yet if he didn't think quickly, Subaki might use this to his advantage and land another blow. 

His mind is racing. Maybe she held the cap as she hit him? No, that's not possible, the force would be less controlled. That wouldn't be a killing blow. Even if he wanted to suggest that, just for the sake of saving himself, he bet that Subaki would have already checked the caps for prints. More kudos to him. If the prosecutor got anymore points with the judge, he may be completely pardoned for his faulty evidence. God, so much for the case going to be a quick one. 

He looks at Niles, maybe he was going to get the verdict he wanted. Not without a good fight, Leo was content to say. Before he turns his eyes to Subaki, he swore he could he saw Niles smile - seconds after, he feels something light hit his hair. 

“Oh! You have something on your hair.” Odin reaches to pull it out. It’s a tiny crumpled piece of paper. Leo takes it and straightens it out.

 _She’s a gardener._ That’s all it says.

He turns to the source, it looks like it came from the defendant’s chair. Once he makes eye-contact, Niles winks at him. Leo raises an eyebrow and shrugs which prompts Odin to check what was on the paper as well. 

“Maybe it’s for me? My mother was thinking of starting a garden, she just never got to it.” 

“This isn’t the time for that,” Leo whispers harshly, “We really have to think of something before—“

“Trust me, maybe this will get us somewhere.” Odin continues anyway, “Mrs. Justice, you are a gardener, are you not? What would you say one needs in order to start a vegetable garden?” 

Subaki mutters under his breath, “What is the defense up to this time…”

“Ah, well, I suppose—” The witness looked rather pale, even now, but nothing close to how anxious she looked minutes ago. “Wait, am I supposed to be answering this, your Honor?”

“Attorney, I trust that your aide’s questioning is part of your plan?” The judge asks.

Well, might as well take this as an opportunity rather than continue standing silently. “Yes it is. While it is an informal question, the truth will reveal itself in due time.”

“And prosecutor Subaki, you have no objections?” 

He takes a while to think, it seems like he can’t imagine where this will lead either. He responds hesitantly, “None. If the defense believes this will take them somewhere, let’s give them a chance.”

“Witness, you may answer the question.”

“I guess the essentials include the proper gear: an apron, gloves, watering cans, then when you have all those set…” She continues on, but that’s where Leo stops listening. Now he sees where Niles was getting at.

“Oh, that’s quite a lot. How do you manage fixing all those up when you’re in a rush?”

Subaki stops her, “Your honor, I think this is going a bit out of scope.” 

“You agreed to this line of questioning,” Leo reminds him, “And I believe we’re almost finished. Just two more minutes would do. Please answer.” 

She obliges, “Sometimes I just run home with half my attire honestly.”

“Did you happen to do that recently, that is, come home with an apron, and maybe gloves?” 

“Uh-huh. Actually, I’ve been coming home like that for the past week, straight.”

“And just like that your Honor, we have our answer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates are unfortunately not going to be regular, my main motivation for finishing is how amusing my outline is hahahahah i'm just really excited to get to a certain point


End file.
